Get Some Sleep, Kamui
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: While resting on a world where they have to sleep outdoors, Subaru and Mokona try to get Kamui to get some much needed sleep.


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Get Some Sleep, Kamui.**

**Friendship/Family**

**Kamui/Subaru**

**While resting on a world where they have to sleep outdoors, Subaru and Mokona try to get Kamui to get some much needed sleep. Oneshot. (I own Blue Mokona. I own nothing else.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Get Some Sleep, Kamui.

Subaru had lost count of how many days they'd been running from Seishiro. Whether it was several years or several decades had long since become irrelevant. What he had been counting was how many nights since they'd been running that Kamui had actually been resting. Excluding the time when Subaru was asleep with Sakura's feather, Kamui had only rested a total of 30 days. Sometimes, Subaru wanted Kamui to sleep the day away. But whenever he so much as mentioned 'sleeping,' Kamui sent him a look that turned the younger twin's legs to jelly. He couldn't say anything after that.

But nevertheless, Kamui wore himself out. Sure, he'd rest for a few minutes or close his eyes for thirty seconds, but that wasn't sleeping. Even if his eyes were closed for an hour, he was still listening for Seishiro in the event that the hunter caught up with them. He rarely slept at all. Subaru had once thought it to be insomnia, but Kamui showed almost none of the symptoms that accompanied an insomniac. The only one he did show was exhaustion. And that he often tried to cover up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins arrived in yet another world, this one filled with nothing but vegetation. For as far as the twins could see, they saw no villages. They'd probably landed in an unpopulated forest or something. Subaru looked up and admired the clouds that floated through the blue sky. "This world is pretty," Mokona said.

The sky blue Mokona with the yellow gem had been traveling with them ever since he had accidentally clung to Subaru's cape as they were crossing from one dimension to the next. Subaru had asked Kamui if he could keep him, and Kamui could to nothing more than accept. Subaru had been much happier ever since that day.

"It is pretty," Subaru agreed. "Maybe we'll be able to take a break for a few days. What do you think, Kamui?"

When Subaru noticed that Kamui was barely able to keep his eyes open, his gaze went solemn. Kamui was dead tired. He knew that. Yet he still couldn't say a thing about it. Kamui wouldn't want that.

Kamui looked up to his brother, the circles under his eyes finally starting to show. "We're staying for the usual time," he said, leaning against a nearby tree to support his weight. "Afterwards, we're heading out. I can't let that hunter catch up with us."

"Kamui," Subaru said softly.

"But Kam-Kam," Mokona said worriedly, "you look really tired. You should take a nap."

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, Puffball," Kamui said. "I don't need to rest. And besides," he then lunged at Mokona with a new vigor; "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Help me, Suby!" Mokona screamed.

"You're on your own this time, Mokona-chan!" Subaru said happily. It may have sounded cruel, but seeing Kamui run after Mokona with that irritated look on his face made Subaru feel much better about going through their dimensional travels. It also reminded Subaru that Kamui always had energy to burn.

That night, after setting camp, Subaru decided to be very blunt with his brother. "Kamui," he said, gaining his brother's attention, which had once been directed to the fire.

"What is it, Subaru?" Kamui asked. "Is the fire too high for you to sleep?"

"No," Subaru said, shaking his head slightly. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep watch tonight."

Kamui clenched his fist. "We've been over this, Subaru," he said. "You need sleep more than I do. You just rest. I'll keep watch."

"But, Kamui, you're too tired. Sooner or later, you're gonna pass out."

"I'll be fine," Kamui continued to deny. "If I let something as trivial as exhaustion beat me, I'd never be able to protect you from that hunter."

"You're fighting a losing battle, Kamui," Subaru said. "You can't beat tiredness. You CAN beat Seishiro-san, but only if you have the energy to do it. You can't get that from chasing Mokona everywhere." He looked down at their sleeping companion.

Kamui looked at Mokona and scoffed. Then he stood up and said, "I'm gonna get more firewood."

"I'll go with you then," Subaru said, taking the sleeping Mokona in his hands.

"You stay here and watch the fire," Kamui said. "I can handle myself."

"You don't have to take my load too, Kamui," Subaru said solemnly. "I can pull my own weight."

Kamui looked at his brother in astonishment before walking off into the forest to get the wood. Meanwhile, Subaru simply hid his face in his knees and silently worried for his tired brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamui returned with the wood later on, looking more tired than he had that afternoon, if one could consider that possible. After stacking it neatly next to the tree closest to him, he proceeded to sit down and watch the fire, grateful for the warmth it gave. The forests on that world was freezing at night!

He had closed his eyes for only a moment when he heard someone walking up to him. Opening his eyes proved to be a challenge, but after he succeeded, he saw Subaru sitting next to him with his small grin on his face. "What's the matter, Subaru?" Kamui asked. He hadn't fallen asleep on watch duty, did he?

"I'm just going to sleep," Subaru said. "You should get some too."

"Forget it," Kamui said. "I'll rest later."

"That's what you said the last time," Subaru pointed out bluntly.

You could very easily see the sweat drop on Kamui's head. He hated it when his brother pulled things out like that. "I don't need sleep," Kamui said firmly. "You, on the other hand, should get as much as you can."

Realizing that Kamui's defenses were still too high for him to break, Subaru hugged his brother goodnight and fell asleep in the grass close to him.

Kamui stared into the distance after the fire went out. His cape was wrapped around his body as he struggled to maintain his body heat. He had thought about lighting the fire again, but he feared that he'd wake Subaru if he did. So he left it alone, giving Subaru an extra blanket to help him sleep. It's not like Kamui was going to need it. "Kam-Kam, aren't you going to sleep?"

He turned and looked at Mokona and found he didn't have the strength to argue. "I don't need sleep," he said simply.

"But Suby's been worried about you," Mokona said. Kamui's eyes widened for a moment. "He noticed that you're not sleeping and wants you to rest. He's sad that you pull more than your share of the load. He doesn't want you to get hurt because of him."

Kamui pulled his face away from the sky blue fuzz ball. "If I get hurt, it's because of my own incompetence," he said. "It's never because of Subaru."

"That doesn't make Suby feel any better," Mokona said. "What if Kam-Kam gets hurt because he was too tired to defend himself? What if Kam-Kam got hurt protecting Suby? Suby doesn't want that to happen to Kam-Kam, so he tells you to sleep."

"If that hunter shows up when I'm asleep," Kamui began.

"You don't have to stay awake every night you know," Mokona said. "I'll watch out for Sei-Sei this time. If he shows up, I'll shake you really hard until you wake up. Will that be okay?"

"You? Keep watch? I'd sooner trust that hunter to stay away from Subaru."

"That's mean, Kam-Kam!" Mokona yelled. "Please, trust Mokona and get some sleep. You need it, and it'll make Suby happier."

Kamui looked back as he thought over Mokona's proposal. Their blue ally was as stubborn as an ox when it came to several things, and Kamui was one of them. After taking a VERY deep breath, Kamui turned to him with half-serious eyes. "Are you sure you'll be able to stay awake?"

"I'm not sure," Mokona admitted. "But if Mokona feels Sei-Sei, he'll wake right up and shake you until your body gets all jittery."

"Fine then," Kamui said. "Wake me at first light. Understand?"

"Mokona's got it," Mokona said.

Kamui smiled just a little bit as he laid down, his back facing Subaru's.

For as long as Mokona had been with them, he'd never known Kamui could look so peaceful when sleeping. Kamui's breathing had steadied considerably when compared to when he's awake. His cloak was draped over him like a blanket, but that didn't stop him from shivering from the cold. So Mokona pulled the other blanket they had over Kamui and that warmed him right up. Then Mokona sat between the boys and tucked himself into the covers. "Now Mokona will sleep with both brothers," he said, closing his emerald green eyes and sailing off to dream land.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Subaru woke up that morning to the morning sun and singing birds. He smiled softly as he took in the sight of several birds flying through the air. "Good morning, Kamui," he said, only to find that Kamui was not at his tree, standing watch.

For a moment, panic seized him, but then Mokona said something that calmed him right down. "Subaru, look." He turned and saw that Kamui was still sleeping. "Kamui is sleeping. Isn't he cute?"

Kamui had turned in his sleep, allowing Subaru to see his face. The young twin chuckled at the sight. "You convinced him?" he asked. "How?"

"I decided to keep watch last night," Mokona said happily.

"But you fell asleep again, didn't you?" Subaru asked playfully.

"Don't tell Kam-Kam!" Mokona pleaded. "He'd get really mad and wouldn't sleep for months again."

"I won't," Subaru promised. Then he covered Kamui up with the blanket again. "Get some sleep, Kamui," he said. "You deserve it. I'll watch this time."

It wasn't until that afternoon that Kamui woke up, but as soon as he did, he chased Mokona all over the place, angry that the fur ball didn't wake him up when he asked. All Subaru did was laugh it off. There was no way he was about to mention that Kamui looked childishly adorable when sleeping. No, he was saving that for his next argument with him. He'd need it.

SPLASH.

"Suby! Help us!"

"Stop squirming, Puffball!"

And he also needed to get Kamui out of the lake before he caught a cold.

**End**


End file.
